


Taelan and Dorian: A Reunion in Tevinter

by KayaniAmber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaniAmber/pseuds/KayaniAmber
Summary: A super steamy bit of fluff I cranked out when a friend was having a rough day.There are brief allusions to sex, but nothing explicit or graphic.





	Taelan and Dorian: A Reunion in Tevinter

Lying in his bed in his silk sheets, Dorian struggled to wake. The breeze coming through his window told him it was warm enough outside to be morning, and through his closed eyes he could get a sense of sunlight shining in the room. But, he was so... _comfortable_. Besides, it was his day off from the Magesterium. If he was late getting out of bed, it wouldn't set anything back. The faint smell of peppermint came to him from his left. He was late enough in waking that Elren, his head servant, had left him tea, and probably some breakfast, on his bedside table. The tea, an idea from Taelan after learning Dorian was allergic to regular tea, was simply peppermint leaf in hot water with a dollop of honey to offset the bitterness the mint could have when heated. It was simply delightful. 

_Oh, Taelan. My dearest Amatus._

Tears welled up in his closed eyes. He could see the elf's long red hair being tossed around in a breeze, those dark blue eyes that seemed to go on forever, like a pool with no bottom, his light and graceful form, the delicate hands, and the dark blue lines of his vallaslin on his beautiful face. A tear rolled down the side of Dorian's face. His heart ached for his husband. His arms ached to hold him. His body ached to be close to Taelan again; to be inside of him while holding Taelan's body close to his chest, the sweet smell of the elf's sweat filling his lungs as they shared their love for each other. There was no denying the tears that fell down his face as Dorian slipped back into an uneasy sleep.

Some time later – Moments? Minutes? Hours? – Dorian started to wake, his face clammy and still damp from the tears that fell earlier. Something was different. His shoulder was warm and the smell in his room had changed.

_Wait. That smell..._

He opened his eyes, finally. In the corner of his vision, he caught something red to his right. Dorian turned his head. There he was. Taelan was asleep on Dorian's shoulder, his arm draped over Dorian's abdomen. The human shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, then looked back to his right. Sure enough, the red-headed elf was still there, fast asleep. Dorian gently let his fingers run over Taelan's face. Then his delicate ear, down his neck, across his chest, and down his shoulder. After two years of sharing the same bed, Dorian knew how to wake his husband up. Taelan shuddered next to him and sleepily opened his eyes, blinking slowly. 

“Dorian, I'm _really_ tired. It was a long trip.” His voice trailed off at the end as Taelan started to slip back into sleep.

“Oh no, you don't,” Dorian protested. He rolled over enough that Taelan fell off his shoulder, which startled the elf back awake. Dorian kissed him hard, settling back into the bed while pulling the elf on top of him. Dorian cupped Taelan's face and let his hands caress Tae's face and gently trace down his neck, making him shiver slightly against Dorian's lips. Dorian's hands wandered down Taelan's chest and abdomen. Finally settling at his hips, Dorian gently tugged Taelan's hips down into his, his thumbs finding their way just inside the bones in the front of Tae's waist and gently tracing circles on his soft skin. 

“Mine,” Dorian growled against Taelan's lips.

“All yours, my beloved husband.”

This was going to be a good day.


End file.
